


See You Then

by Castiel_in_the_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fluff, Crack, Crack Fic, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Heaven, Loss, Love, M/M, Oneshot, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7616143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_in_the_impala/pseuds/Castiel_in_the_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is going to crap and there's no way to stop it. Hell's taking over and heaven has abandoned earth. Hoping to at least kill the devil and stop his plan before they die, Sam, Dean, and Cas set out to Lawrence. But not before Cas gives Dean something during their final night in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Black Feather

The Black Feather

This was it. The barrier between earth and hell was broken. Hell’s occupants could walk freely on earth. 

Diseases destroyed countries. Famine wiped out civilizations. Fire and death consumed all. War raged on. 

Nothing could stop hell’s legions. Even heaven turned it’s back and left. All angels, gone. All except for one, but even he couldn’t save humanity.

“Africa’s down now.”

“So is Asia and Europe.”

“I believe the Republic of Canada is compromised.”

“No, Cas. It’s just Canada, not ‘Republic of Canada’. Hell. Not like it matters anymore.”

The world was going to crap and the Winchester’s knew it. But damn did they try to save it. They fought and killed every monster they came across for just over a year. They had also managed to stay away from the plagues, thanks to some Men of Letters spells. 

“The devil’s gonna be in Kansas next week.”

“I know.”

“Should we do it.”

“Might as well. You comin, Cas?”

“Always.”

With earth and hell colliding, Lucifer’s cage had been broken, leaving him to walk freely. He had caused most of the destruction of earth. Sam, Dean, and Cas had been tracking him down for months, only to find out he’d be in Lawrence, Kansas. After torturing demons for information, the group learned of something called The Awakening that was happening in Kansas. With the earth being destroyed, the core had become unstable. Lucifer is going to take the opportunity to use the earth’s core as a way to awaken hell on earth. Everything would become flooded with death and fire. Only the perfect hell would be left behind. Sam, Dean, and Cas knew they couldn’t possibly stop him, but they were still going to try.

They spent the rest of the week in the bunker. Sometimes in meditation. Sometimes watching old movies. 

Sam was currently finishing a book he really wanted to read. Dean was nursing a beer. Cas was just watching the two of them. Tomorrow, they would fight the devil and most certainly die, but they felt okay. Because they had each other. And family was all that mattered. 

Finishing his beer, Dean got up to go to his room. A few moments later, Cas followed. He walked up to Dean’s closed door, preparing himself for what he was about to do. Taking a breath, he knocked. A gruff voice replied, “Door’s open.” Cas stepped inside the small room. It was the same as always. Guns above the bed. Beer cans covering the desk. Dean was laying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Cas noticed that Dean often did this when he was worried. 

“Hey Cas,” Dean said, sitting up on the bed. 

“Hello Dean,” responded Cas. He was worried about what he was about to do.

“What’s up?”

“I… I wanted to give you something. As we are going into battle tomorrow…” Cas said, nervously.

"Alright cool. What is it?” Dean asked, sweeping his hands through his hair. 

Cas reached behind him and grabbed what seemed to be nothing. In reality, Cas was currently running his fingers through his left wing. “Angels have the same amount of feathers on both wings.”

“Okay… Is that what you wanted to tell me?” Asked Dean.

“No. Well yes. Just- let me finish.” Cas took a deep breath. This might not end well. “There’s the exact amount feathers on both wings… Except there is one extra on the left wing.”

“Why?” Dean was now interested.

“When an angel meets it’s soulmate, they remove the extra feather and give it to said soul mate. It symbolizes love and protection.” Deep breath. With a small tug from the invisible wing in his arms, a feather came into view. It was large, black, and incredibly sleek and shiny. It was beautiful. “I want you to have it.” He held it out to Dean, who’s face was now covered in shock.

“I, uh, me? Why the hell would you do that?” His voice was stern and commanding.

Typical Dean. Hiding embarrassment with manliness. He often did this when he was around Cas, trying to hide his long stares at Cas with a joke of some sort when he was caught.

“Because,” Cas started, “Because I care for you, Dean. And I need to know you will return to me after tomorrow. Take this, and when you pass on, it will ensure that you will find me in heaven, and I, you.” He held the feather out again. Just hoping, praying, that Dean will take it. 

“So, you’re telling me… With you giving me the feather… I’m your soulmate…” Dean looked at the ground, eyes lost on concentration. His face scrunched up.

Castiel took that as his cue and brought his hand back. Slowly, he turned to leave.

“Wait!”

Cas spun around to find that Dean had leaped off the bed and was now standing beside him. And very close. He reached out and grabbed the feather. Mind numbing warmth radiated through him from just one touch of the feather. 

Before Cas could speak, he found heated lips pressed against his own. He was pulled into a passionate kiss. They breathed in each other’s scents. Cas smelled of honey and lilacs, while Dean smelled of leather and motor oil. Cas felt hands on his back and neck. Dean felt soft, yet callused fingers sweep across his face. After was seemed like a lifetime, the two pulled away, breathing heavily.

Castiel looked into Dean’s summer green eyes. Dean smiled. “I accept your love declaration,” he said softly. Cas smiled softly back at him, but then backed away, confused. “If you do, then why did you make a face before?” Dean just chuckled in response. “Because I couldn’t figure out why you hadn’t done this sooner.” “Oh. Thank you Dean.” 

Dean walked over to his bed, putting the feather in his pocket. He laid down and patted next to him, signaling Cas to come over to him. Cas turned off the light and joined him. He soon found himself wrapped up in Dean’s arms. For now, nothing was wrong. Everything seemed to be okay. And it was. Because Cas knew that even after tomorrow, he would see Dean again.


	2. Sammy's Room

The impala rumbled up the barren street. What once were houses, we're now smoking piles of ash and rubble. This is what almost all the houses looked like in Lawrence. There was only one house left standing. 

“Dammit…” Dean mumbled under his breath. 

Dean kicked Sam into the back seat and now Cas was sitting next to him. He reached over and intertwined his fingers with Dean’s. A gesture that comforted Dean more than he would say. 

Sam sighed. “Well if the devil had to pick one place in Lawrence to hold up, this would be it…” 

The three of them got out of the car. In front of them was the only house standing for miles around. The house where their mother died. 

 

Earlier this morning…

Sam knocks on Dean’s door. “Dean? You up?”

He slowly opens it to find Castiel wrapped in Dean’s arms, the two of them fast asleep. 

Sam smiles softly to himself. ‘Finally,’ he thought. 

Walking behind Dean, Sam nudges him awake. “Casstopit…tickles…” He mumbles, still half asleep. Realization spreads across Dean’s face. He shoots up, gun ready and pointed at the face of whatever's behind him. 

Dean lowers the gun. “Sam? What the hell? I coulda shot you!”

Sam just nods over in Cas’ direction. “So… You two a thing now?” 

“Stop it Sam. Get outta here. We’ll be out in a few.” Dean pushes him away. 

“Stop it Dean. That tickles.” He mocks. 

“Just for that, Cas gets to ride shotgun today. Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Sam grudgingly leaves Dean’s room. Making sure that Sam is gone, Dean walks over to where Cas is laying on his bed. “I didn't know angels slept…” He said his thought aloud. 

“We don't.” Cas answered. 

Dean laughed and sat down begin Cas. He started rubbing his back. “You laid there all night, just for me?”

“Yes. And it was quite comfortable.”

“Yeah. It's memory foam. It remembers you.”

They smile at each other as Dean lays a soft kiss on Cas’ forehead. 

The two of them walk out into the kitchen, fingers laced together. Cas steps away to get a cup of coffee for Dean. Dean turns to the table to find Sam smirking at him. 

“I knew you two would eventually figure it out.”

“Oh shut up Sammy.”

Cas returns and hands Dean the coffee. “Thanks Cas.” “You're welcome Dean.”

“So. Any idea where the devil’s gonna show his ass?” Dean asks before sipping his coffee. 

“No idea. He could be in any house and we don't have that kind of time.” Sam sighs.

“I have an idea as to where my brother could be.” Sam and Dean turn to Cas. 

“Lay it on us.” 

“Well, it would seem most fitting for Lucifer to do his most powerful work inside the one real house of his vessel. The house where your mother passed on.”

“Well, only one way to check.” Dean grabs the keys to the impala and heads out. Sam and Cas follow. 

 

The group was now standing in front of the Winchester’s childhood home. Surprisingly, they weren't being bombarded by demons. 

Readying their guns and knives, they set something up along the perimeter while trying to find the best access point. The back door was open. 

“You know this is a trap, right?”

“Yeah Sammy. I know.”

Dean pulled his brother into a strong embrace. “See you on the other side.” 

Sam exchanged hugs with Cas before stepping away. Dean turned to Cas. 

“Still have it?” Cas asked. 

Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out the black feather, warmth and love radiating off of it with a single touch. “Always.”

With this, Cas pulls Dean into a chaste kiss. “Thank you Dean.”

“For what?”

“For being you.”

With final hugs exchanged and feathers, pocketed. The group makes their way to the back door. Peering inside and finding no one, they scout the first floor. 

“All clear,” Sam whispers. Just then, a small thump comes from upstairs. 

All the rooms upstairs were checked. All except for Sammy’s nursery. 

“Of course.” Dean mutters to himself. 

Guns cocked and knives ready, Cas blows the door open. Sam and Dean run in, weapons pointed to the only ‘person’ in the room. 

He man turns around. “Welcome compadres! Sammy! See you've toned up after our little mind experiment. Cassie. Looking better than ever little bro. Dean-o. Wait a minute.” He looks at Dean more closely. “You and Cassie boy got together? Nice.” 

“Can it Lucifer.” Dean growls. 

He puts his hands on his chest. “Ouch Dean. I'm hurt. Now then. I have one question. Why did you come here? You obviously aren't getting out alive. Is this like some little suicide mission or something?”

After not receiving a response. He watched the group exchange looks with each other. “Oh. It is. Isn't it?”

He licked his lips and smiled devilishly. “Shall we begin?” 

On that note Sam shot 3 rounds of the colt into the devil’s chest. 

“Ooo. That kinda tickles Sammy boy.”

Dean lunges forward, demon killing knife in hand. He goes to stab Lucifer in the neck, but he blocks it. Grabbing Dean’s arm, he twisted his around so he was know holding Dean against him with the knife at his throat. Furious, Sam runs towards him. With a flick of the wrist, Sam’s neck is snapped, even though they had spells against that. His body falls lifelessly to the floor. Lucifer turns to Cas, still holding Dean.

Cas’ eyes glowed fiercely with angelic blue. “Let him go!” He stepped forward, angel blade in hand before Lucifer held his hand up.

“Now listen closely Cassie. That angel blade you got there is the only thing that might bring me down a notch. I promise not to kill Dean slowly, but only if you stab yourself with your blade.”

“Cas no! Don’t listen to him!”

Lucifer readied his free hand and struck it through Dean’s abdomen. Dean looked down in shock to see a hand coming out of his stomach. He coughed, blood pouring out of his mouth.

“Now you see, dear brother of mine, you can stop this. All you have to do, is stab yourself. Then that guarantees you won’t make it to heaven and see your precious Dean again.”

Cas looked down in thought.

“Castiel, you son of a bitch! Don’t even think about it!”

Cas raised his eyes. They were hard and sad. “Okay.” 

Cas took a step forward. Grabbing Dean’s arm, he pulled him away from his brother and sat him down on the far wall of Sam’s nursery.

“Go on. Do your thing.”

“There’s something I must tell you Lucifer. I expected this outcome. So I came prepared.” With that, Cas stepped right up next to his brother and ripped his now bloody white shirt open, revealing a sigil. The one that had been used previously to harness an angel’s grace as a bomb. 

“No. No! Get back!” Lucifer tried to fly away, but he was bound to the house. 

“We set up a spell outside, you crazy son of a bitch!” Dean yelled. 

Cas looked back at Dean. “See you then, Dean.” His last words. The angel blade was shoved through him. A bright, blinding light filled the room. Lucifer’s plan was actually destroyed, but at what cost? Lucifer screams. Cas yells out. Dean is in pain. Those were the last things Dean remembered.


	3. Always

Dean suddenly found himself taking in a huge gulp of air. 

“Dean? Dean!”

His eyes shot open to reveal himself lying in the middle of what seemed to be a small grassy park. ‘Isn't this Cas’ heaven?’ He thought to himself. Frantically grabbing his stomach, he checked for his wound, but found nothing. Sitting up, he saw Sam running towards him. 

“Dean!” Sam crouched down next to him and gave him a huge hug. 

Dean didn't hug back. He was too shocked at the reality that he will never see Cas again. 

Noticing Dean’s lack of reaction, Sam pulls back and looks at his face. A small amount of tears are pooling in the corners of his eyes. Sam knew something very bad happened as Dean rarely shows his more sensitive emotions in front of his brother. 

“What happened?”

“Cas, he uh, he had to use the sigils.” Dean looked up into Sam’s eyes, a single tear flowing down his face. “He died so I didn't have to suffer, Sammy. I'm never gonna see him again…”

Dean turned away and pulled the black feather out of his pocket. The tingling warmth radiated off of it. 

“Is that was I think it is?” Sam asked, expression hopeful.

“It's the only thing I have left of him. Some love feather or something.”

“Dean, that's a grace feather! I read some lore about and the legend says, if an angel dies, you can use the grace inside the feather to bring it back.”

Dean’s eyes became wide. “How?”

Sam’s expression fell. “Uh. I don't know.”

Dean looked at the feather in his hands and held it close to him. He brought it up to his face and whispered into it.

“Please Cas. Please come back. We need you… I need you.” Dean just held the feather close. Nothing happened. Another tear slipped down his face. It dropped onto the feather. Suddenly, the feather began to glow Cas’ signature blue color. Knowing what he needed to do, Dean stood up and threw the feather into the air. A bright explosion lit up the sky and the figure of a man appeared. The figure of a man in a trench coat. Cas floated to the ground, a little out of sorts. 

“Cas!” Dean ran towards him and threw his arms around his angel. “I thought I lost you.” He said quietly. 

“You'll never lose me, Dean.” 

When two parted, Cas reached down and picked up the feather. Smoothing it in his hands, he handed it to Dean. 

“How come you didn't tell me this would bring you back?” He asked, taking the feather. 

“To be completely honest, I wasn't sure if the myth was true. Angels rarely find soulmates. Usually, the ones that do go into a life of seclusion. Not risking their lives fighting Lucifer.”

Dean just smiled at him. “Thanks for coming back to me Cas.”

“Always, Dean.”


End file.
